


John

by bbkris10



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, just your typical john/reader fic, or is it?????, ur gonna wanna read this one all the way through ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbkris10/pseuds/bbkris10





	John

You clutch the gift bag tightly behind your back, making sure it's concealed, and rap your gloved knuckles against the familiar door four times. Mrs. Hudson cracks the door open and peeps out. "Hi, Mrs. Huds!" you say, "Merry Christmas."  
Mrs. Hudson smiles when she realizes that it's you, and quickly opens the door wide enough to allow you in out of the cold. She takes your scarf before you can get it off yourself and hangs it on the rack by the door. "Oh, Merry Christmas, y/n! Shut that door, quick, before you freeze! Would you like a cuppa, dear?" You smile mischievously.  
"Speaking of tea..." you bring the bag out from behind your back and present it to Mrs. Hudson with a flourish. Her face lights up as she takes the bag and looks inside.  
"Three boxes of assorted teas. Oh, you shouldn't have!"  
"Well, I figured between the boys and I, your stock must be running low."  
"Nonsense!" Mrs. Hudson says, waving your notion away as she walks into the kitchen to store away her gifts. "I'll have a fresh pot of this tea made for all of us in a tick! The boys are both upstairs if you want to head up." she calls, and you hear the clash and clang of her getting the kettle and cups out for the tea.  
"Thanks!" you call over the clamor as you jog up the stairs. Sherlock jerks the door open before you get to it, and turns without a greeting and plops back down on the sofa.  
"It's open, obviously." he says with an exaggerated eye roll.  
"Merry Christmas to you, too." you say, and get back at him by pulling his gift out of your bag and hitting him in the head with it. His facial expression is priceless. You burst out laughing while he just blankly stares at you, blinking and holding the offending package.  
"Is that you, y/n?" John calls from the kitchen. You skip away from Sherlock into the kitchen, still laughing, and burst through the door saying "Merry Christmas!" in a sing-song voice. John looks up from from wrapping a package and smiles at your antics, a piece of tape clutched between his teeth. You rush over and hold the paper flap down so that he can tape it. "Thanks, you're the best he says, and pulls you in for a quick hug. You smile and hug him back before pulling back to retrieve his gift from your bag.  
"Merry Christmas." you say again, holding the package out to him.  
"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything!" he says, and sets it on top of the gift already on the table and hefts them both up into his arms. "Come on, lets all go open them up in the living room."  
"Love what you've done with the place, by the way." you comment, admiring the Christmas lights strung across the walls and the decorations and cards on the mantle.  
"Oh, thanks." he answers, sliding the gifts onto the coffee table. He starts to walk toward the bedroom, so you sit next to Sherlock on the couch to wait. John calls over his shoulder, "Sherlock actually did most of it." You look at Sherlock with an arched eyebrow.  
"What?" he says in his usual self-righteous tone, finally coming out of his dumbfounded stupor.  
"You decorated for Christmas?"  
"I was bored. All of the criminals in London must have gotten into the 'holiday spirit'."  
"How awful." you say sarcastically.  
"I know." he answers, turning your gift over in his hands. "What's in here anyway?"  
"You'll have to see when John gets back." you answer with a smile. John comes back in wearing a huge, comfy-looking Christmas sweater and his usual,adorable grin. His hair is a little ruffled from pulling the sweater on.  
"How do I look?" he asks you and Sherlock, throwing his arms out by his sides.  
"Obnoxious." Sherlock answers, though you can both hear the smile in his words. You feel yourself blush when John's eyes turn to you.  
"Um-" you start, but are grateful when Mrs. Hudson bursts through the door with a tray-full of steaming teacups, cutting you off.  
"I've brought the tea. Oh, John, that's a lovely jumper. Very festive."  
"Why, thank you Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock here thinks it's obnoxious."  
"Well it is," she answered," but in a good way!"  
John laughed and retrieved his cup of tea. When everyone had a warm cup in their hands, John began handing out gifts from under the tea.  
"Your's first of course, from Sherlock." John said, handing Mrs. Hudson an envelope.  
"Oh, Sherlock! I didn't expect anything from you!"  
"Well, I'm not completely heartless." He answered stonily, but you saw him try to hide his smile at her happiness. John finishes passing around the gifts, two or three to everybody before he declares that "the lovely Mrs. Hudson" should open hers first. Having already received your present, she opened the two from the boys. John got her a cute mug warmer that looked like a purple sweater, and Sherlock got her tickets to the latest Nicholas sparks movie, and an ear. Yes, an ear. She was moved to tears nonetheless. You insisted that Sherlock go next, and he messily ripped the paper from his gifts. He received new violin strings and a box of raspberry biscuits from Mrs. Hudson, which he politely smiled and thanked her for. John got him a new grey scarf and a Barbie doll. He and John burst into hysterical laughter at this, but you and Mrs. Hudson looked at each other questioningly. They obviously weren't going to let the two of you in on their joke. You roll your eyes, probably something to do with a case. Sherlock opens you present, and seems genuinely excited to be given the latest edition magnifying glass. You'd had it inscribed with the words "To the world's greatest detective."  
"Consulting detective." he corrected.  
"You're welcome." you replied, earning a slight smile. John went next, at Sherlock's request, and opened his flat mate's gift first...a very big, very pink Barbie poster. They once again dissolved into giggles, John demanding that he was going to hang it up in the hallway, and Sherlock shaking his head in protest. When he could compose himself, John opened Mrs. Hudson's gift; a box of chocolate biscuits and a baby blue knit sweater with white letters that read "I'm with him" and an arrow pointing to the right.  
He groaned and rolled his eyes "For the last time, I am a straight man!"  
"Of course you are dear." Mrs. Hudson reached across to pat his knee. "Just with Sherlock." John threw his hands into the air, giving up, and Sherlock began giggling again at John's embarrassment. John glared at Sherlock while tearing the shiny paper off of your gift. You hold your breath, hoping he likes it. He rips the paper away to reveal a collage you've made of pictures of you, him, and Sherlock. He smiles as he studies each picture. Some are goofy selfies, others are sneak pics of Sherlock, while more are posed pictures of the three of you with your arms around each other smiling. Your favorite is the one of John with his eyes closed kissing your cheek while you smile, looking up. Sherlock took it at Molly's birthday party, but later revealed that he only took it to capture the image of a guest in the background who turned out to be an overseas smuggler. You didn't mind, you were just glad that the memory was caught on camera. You think you see John's eyes linger on that particular photo, but you can't be sure. He rewards your hard work with one of his signature, warm smiles.  
"Wow, y/n this is really great. I didn't even know some of these existed." He tilts to show Sherlock who groans, probably at the sight of so many instances that he was caught being authentically happy.  
"Your turn, dear." Mrs. Hudson says turning to you.  
"Ok." you smile, opening her gift first. She has gotten you a box of strawberry biscuits, and a very chic pair of red earmuffs. "How cute!" you exclaim, reaching over to give her a tight hug.  
"I'm glad you like them. One of my girlfriends who owns the apartment building down the street told me that they were all the rage with you young people." You smile, and open Sherlock's gift. The gift bag consists of your favorite mascara, that you are out of, and new adjustable lenses for your camera.  
"Perfect timing Sherlock, I've been running low on masca-" "I know. The small black smudges under your eyes this last week showed that your makeup was running out and drying up. You left your makeup bag here last month when I needed your nail polish remover for a case and I saw the brand of mascara you use. According to Molly, it's the best there is and you have very good taste."  
"Ah, Molly, I should have known." you reply with a teasing smile. "Thank you Sherlock, these are great." You open up John's present last, at small, long silver wrapped box that you guessed held a pen. You unwrapped it and removed the lid. You gasp when the contents are revealed to be a long, glittering silver chain with an elegant pearl pendant attached with a tiny diamond loop.  
"John, It's beautiful." you say, looking up at him across the table. He smiles a bit shyly.  
"I saw it in the shoppe, and it reminded me of you."  
"But, it's so extravagant, I couldn't accept it." Mrs. Hudson scoffed and scolded you  
"Never say no to jewelry from a handsome young man!" You blush.  
"You have to have it!" John exclaims, ending the matter. You smile, feeling far too special, and put the lid back on the box to stow it with your other gifts. A loud beeping noise comes from the kitchen, and John hops up. "That'll be dessert! Who wants some peppermint cake?" Three hands go up, and John grins, jogging off into the kitchen.  
When everyone is stuffed and all of the wrapping paper is cleaned Mrs. Hudson declares that it is past her bedtime, and kisses everybody on the cheek before collecting her presents in a bag and heading downstairs. You and John squeeze onto the couch on either side of Sherlock and the three of you talk and finish off what's left of the tea. You and John are looking at his collage and bonding over the memories across Sherlock, when John puts a finger to his lips and points. Sherlock has fallen asleep sitting up between the two of you on the couch.  
"Finally," John whispers," he hasn't slept in two days." You work together to gently maneuver him into a lying position. John kindly tucks a Union Jack pillow under Sherlock's head and covers him with his new "I'm with him" sweater. Sherlock snuggles into the jumper in his sleep, causing you to quietly "aww" and stifle a giggle at how cute he looks. John smiles at your reaction. "He can't be a jerk all the time. He's actually quite an adorable sleeper, when I can convince him to go to bed." You smile at John's affection for his flatmate.  
"You're going to have to work a little bit harder to convince people you're not gay." He rolls his eyes and takes your hand, surprising you, but you do not pull away. He picks up the box containing your necklace, and leads you into the kitchen. You feel your heart beat speeding up.  
"Lets see what it looks like on you." he says quietly, pulling the necklace out, silver glinting in the dim light. "May I?" he asks. You nod and turn around, pulling your hair over your shoulder. You can feel his breath on your neck as he reaches around you and fastens the clasp behind your neck. You drop your hair and turn to him.  
"How does it look?" you ask you say with a theatrical lip bite and apprehensive eyebrow raise. He glances at the necklace, but his eyes are trained on yours, in all of their ex-soldier steeliness, but gentler than you've ever seen them before.  
"Beautiful." he whispers, "You look beautiful." You look down, blushing. He steps closer to you and puts his hands on your face, tilting it up to him. You look up at him nervously, but don't pull away. He strokes his thumb over you cheek and leans in slowly. Your eyes flutter shut as his lips connect with yours. They are warm and soft and gentle, and taste faintly of tea- "Aaagh!" you both scream as a loud noise and unsettling whooshing sensation envelops you. You catch you're breath and look around, shocked. You have shrunk! You're eyes are level with the wooden ring around the bottom of the kitchen chair legs...and you are very stiff. You bring your hands up to your face, a very jerky motion, and gasp in surprise. You're skin is plastic. You look over to John, horrified to find that he too, has been turned into a 6 inch tall plastic person! He looks suspiciously like a... "Barbie doll." A deep booming voice says from far above you. You and John click your necks up until you can see who it is. Mycroft laughs.  
"You and Sherlock thought it was funny, finding out that my girlfriend had been turned into a Barbie with a drug. Well, I put that same drug in the cups that I knew you two would take. I am a genius after all. Funny now?" he says, all in a very serious tone. Despite the severity of the situation, you and John giggle at how ridiculous he looks and sounds. His face twists into a sneer, and he picks the two of you up, one in each hand, and twists your heads off. How rude.


End file.
